


Nawiedzony dom

by gizmolog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Jarvis, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Iron Man 1, Starks' Family, Tony's childhood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W domu Starków straszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nawiedzony dom

**Author's Note:**

> Do napisania tego drabble'a zainspirowało mnie jedno zdanie z pewnego fanfika po angielsku. A właściwie fragment tego zdania. Niestety nie pamiętam, co to był za fanfik, a gdybym nawet pamiętała, to chyba niewielki jest sens przytaczania go jako źródło inspiracji - to w końcu tylko jedno zdanie, nie treść jako taka. Z drugiej strony to jednak inspiracja. Sama nie wiem.
> 
> Nie znam komiksów ani kreskówek o _Avengerach_ , nie oglądam też seriali fabularnych - poniższe drabble jest oparte wyłącznie na filmach kinowych z Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Odkąd sięga pamięcią, w jego domu straszy, ale rodzice zdają się tym nie przejmować. Mama ignoruje ducha z wystudiowanym spokojem, nawet kiedy staje z nim twarzą w twarz. Tato wręcz przeciwnie: przywołuje go, zmusza syna do konfrontacji z upiorem i oczekuje po tych spotkaniach pozytywnych rezultatów.

Leżąc już w łóżku, chłopiec wskazuje ręką pod siebie i prosi:

\- Możesz sprawdzić?

\- Chcesz się upewnić, że nie ma tam potworów?

\- Nie potworów. Potwory nie istnieją. Ale... - Nerwowo zwilża wargi językiem. - Może on się tam schował.

\- On?

\- Kapitan Ameryka - wyjaśnia Tony szeptem.

Jarvis nie ma zaskoczonej miny, kiedy schyla się, żeby zajrzeć pod łóżko.


End file.
